Avatar : Same Spirit
by Acadjonne d'la Baie
Summary: Aang and his twin sister, Aria, are both the Avatar, each sharing half the spirit. Closer than anything, the two Airbenders must learn to master Water, Earth, and Firebending before Sozin's comet arrives at the end of the summer. Will they be able to master all four elements in time to save the world?
1. Prologue part one

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Aria called out to her twin brother Aang. "I thought you were the best racer in the temple!" The twins were currently racing their gliders, and Aria was winning. Aang and his sister were Airbenders in the Southern Air Temple, and both were the youngest masters there. Shouts from the temple grounds distracted the twins enough for Aang to take the lead from his sister.

"Aang, Aria, the masters and I wish to talk to you." Called Gyasto, their guardian and master.

"Coming!" the two airbenders chorused. They quickly landed next to the older monk, and followed him to the sacred gardens.

"Ah, Aang, Aria. Please, sit down." The head monk of the temple told them. The twins bowed and sat down, all the while remaining synchronized.

"Do you two recognize these?" The master asked, using airbending to pass them a piece of cloth, and then open it. Four small toys sat on the material in front of them.

"These were some of our old toys." Aang said.

"You two choose these four toys out of thousands."

"We only chose them," Aria started.

"Because they looked fun." Aang finished.

"These four items once belonged to the avatar. Aang, Aria, as twins, you are two halves of the same person. You two both share the avatar spirit." The monk explained. The twins were confused among all things. Two avatars? How was that even possible?

"That's impossible." Aria stated. _'No kidding, sis.'_ Aang thought.

"We don't know how it happened, but it is truly a wonderful phenomena." Gyasto said.

"I think we just," Aang began.

"Need some time to think." Aria finished for him. The monks nodded.

"Of course. Take your time." The head master told them. The twins stood up and bowed to their masters before going back to their room. As soon as they got there, Aria laid down. Aang just grabbed his glider and walked towards the door.

"Need to clear you head for a bit?" The female twin asked. Her brother nodded. "Don't be gone too long." She said, absentmindedly. He quietly closed the door, and then flew off.

* * *

After a little bit of flying, Aang landed on top of the masters' wing. From the roof, Aang could hear Gyasto and another master talking.

"We shouldn't have told them. They're too young to know of these things." Gyasto said.

"It was the right thing to do. Storm clouds are gathering, and I fear war is upon us." The other monk said. "So, I will need to send them to another temple to finish their training." '_Send us away?! He can't do that!'_ Aang thought. He just stayed put.

"You can't send them away as long as I'm their guardian." Gyasto pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Gyasto, but it's for the best. Aang will be sent to the Eastern Air Temple, and as for Aria, she will go to the Western Air Temple."

"You can't separate them." Gyasto yelled, just as Aang flew off.

* * *

"Aria! Get up! We have to get out of here!" Aang shouted, resulting in his twin sister falling out of her bed.

"Ow." She simply stated.

"Aria, the head master is going to send us off. He's going to separate us!" Aang explained.

"Gyasto would never let him do that." Aria pointed out.

"He wouldn't listen to Gyasto about keeping us here. There's nothing we can do that will change his mind."

"Then what do we do?"

"We run away." Aria gasped at he brother's words. _'Run away? Have you lost it?' _she thought. Aang just nodded.

"If it's our only option..." Aria sighed. "Let's start packing."

* * *

**AN: Alright, first part of the prologue is up. Hopefully the prologue will only last for two parts. Anyway, I do not own Avatar : The Last Airbender, but I do happen to own Aria. Anyway, please review with what you thought.**


	2. Prologue part two

**AN: I do not own ****_Avatar : The Last Airbender_****, or any of it's characters. I only own Aria.**

* * *

"Aria, c'mon!" Aang whispered/shouted to his sister. "We don't wanna get caught."

"I'm coming, Aang." She answered. She closed the door to the twins' room before the two of them took off running towards the bison stables. When they got there, they got on Appa, Aang's bison, and flew off. Aria handed something to Aang a few minutes after they'd left.

"Here." She said, handing him six glass marbles. "I grabbed them as we were leaving. You get six, I get six, and Gyasto gets six."

"Wow, thanks Aria." Aang smiled. "Why are there four blue ones, and only one of the other two colours?" He asked. Aria held up her own marbles.

"Each of us gets three of our favourite colour. You got blue, I took yellow, and the ones I left for Gyasto are green. The other three are one of each colour, so we can remember how much fun we had together." Aria explained. Aang reached up and hugged his twin sister.

"You're the best, Aria." He said. They both pulled away at the same time.

"You're also the best, Aang." She told him.

"Thanks." He replied. Not long after, the two were asleep, seeing as they'd run away in the middle of the night. Rain drops pounding against their skin woke the two up.

"Looks like we flew into a storm." Aria said. "We should try and find a place to land before-" she was cut off by lightning lighting up the sky, and then the rumbling of thunder. Aria was about to say something, when the group started falling towards the ocean.

"Aria!" A distant cry rang out before the twins and Appa were plunged into the icy water. Aria tried screaming for her brother, but the icy water instead stabbed her lungs. She felt something grab onto her arm, and a familiar grip around her wrist. Aang. Aria repeated the gesture, and then the two slipped into darkness.


End file.
